


Barcelona

by pi_meson



Series: Taking things slowly [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: Otabek realises what's been bothering Yurio.





	

It was a very different banquet from the year before. Many of the faces were the same, there was Victor, of course, looking almost regal in a well-fitting suit, and loosened-tie Christophe casually flirted with Michele Crispino while Sara (his eager co-conspirator) escaped with Emil Nekola. Yurio and Otabek hid in a corner, Otabek sipping champagne and Yurio scowling at his orange juice, regarding the other competitors, coaches, guests and hangers-on with nervous derision.

"I'm almost 16 and I just won the gold medal!" growled Yurio. "You'd think he'd let me have champagne."  
Otabek's lips twitched and he pushed his glass over to Yurio then got up to go back to the bar for two more glasses, hoping the white-jacketed bartender didn't care, because Yurio looked young for his years and Otabek was not quite the world-weary rebel he pretended to be. Yurio looked around the banquet room and took a furtive sip when he saw that Yakov was busy entertaining Lilia, like a new puppy around a haughty... The young skater pushed the image from his head and experienced a stab of guilt. It was Lilia who insisted he should not touch alcohol and, whatever came out of his mouth in the heat of the moment, Yurio regarded the ancient ballerina and his crusty old coach with respect. He'd even got his grandfather to make extra katsudon pirozhki for them once.

A fresh glass landed in front of Yurio and he swapped it for the warmed, secondhand one he'd mooched from his friend. He sipped.  
"It's horrible. Why do people get drunk?"  
"I see you are still drinking it," Otabek smirked, "despite your complaint. Don't get drunk, you're still fifteen."  
Yurio answered with a glare and Otabek almost laughed. 

"Ugh! No!"  
Yurio flushed pink and averted his eyes as Yuuri and Victor sailed into view. Holding hands. Smiling and laughing. Kissing once or twice quickly. Otabek shrugged, "what's up?"  
"They disgust me. Always touching and hugging and holding hands and kissing and... Ugh. It's so gross!"  
"They're practically married, Yuratchka, why shouldn't they?"  
Yurio shuddered. "Because it's disgusting!"  
"Hmm." Otabek thought about Yurio's words and frowned deeper. "Yuri, I think you're jealous."  
"WHAAAAT!?"

Yurio's screech almost silenced the banquet room for a second but Christophe quickly resumed distracting Michele, Lilia continued rebuffing Yakov's domestic advances and Victor invited Yuuri to dance _but not like that, not yet."_  
Yurio glowered at Otabek.  
"I thought we were _friends!"_ he hissed. "You should take my side!"  
Otabek resisted the urge to put a brotherly arm around the prickly Russian, then laughed once and did it anyway. Yurio flinched but settled.  
"Yuri, my friend, with you it's all _Victor this_ and _Victor that_ and that's okay! If you hate the piglet who _almost_ beat you because you have a crush on Victor, you can admit it to me."  
Yurio was on his feet, all flailing arms and fury.  
"WHAAT! NO WAY! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"

Otabek stood and put his arm around Yurio again. "Please, sit down. You don't have to yell. I'm sorry, okay?"  
Yurio sat and reached for his champagne, but he'd knocked it over. Otabek offered his glass and Yurio accepted.  
"Beka, I hate you for being an ass."

Otabek reflected as he went to fetch more illicit champagne that he'd been ready to wait until Yurio was at least sixteen, maybe even eighteen, before saying anything more than _are you going to be friends with me or not?_ Perhaps that would give them enough time for childhood crushes to wear off.


End file.
